


Trust

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Begging, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Rope Bondage, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s dark, in the bedroom. The warm soft glow of a thousand apartment windows pours through into the bedroom from across the street, but other than that it’s dark. So dark that no one can see how naked you are, straddling your man, your Kylo – no one but him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 25





	Trust

It’s dark, in the bedroom. The warm soft glow of a thousand apartment windows pours through into the bedroom from across the street, but other than that it’s dark. So dark that no one can see how naked you are, straddling your man, your Kylo – no one but him.

Although, with the way his eyes are closed and his mouth is dropped open as your cunt clenches around his cock, he can’t really even see you either. He’s reduced down to nothing but pants and moans, sweat slick hands bound above his head. He’s not allowed to touch right now, red ropes pulling him taut, pulling his body into beautiful form for you.

He’s littered with kiss marks, with bites, with hickeys that’ll take days to fade, all dancing upon his skin amid a myriad of freckles and speckles and spots, a beautiful constellation. You roll your hips, and he groans loudly, bucks his hips up against you, thrusts his cock into your accepting body.

“I want to hear it.” You lick your lips, voice low.

You tip your head back and ride him slowly, purposefully, carefully. He’s breathing hard, tongue peeking between his teeth, panting, drooling. 

You’ve been at this all evening, and your thighs are beginning to burn, beginning to shaketremblequake around the width of your husband, the same way he falls apart underneath you.

“Say what?” He manages, so far gone that he mumbles the words, before more moans tumble out along with them.

“You know what.” You encourage, leaning forward again, the rush from your equilibrium making you the perfect kind of dizzy as you circle your hips on his, as you pinch at his nipples that are so stiff, his pecs huge. Your mouth waters, “You’ve been so good, come on, say it for me, let me hear it.”

“I love you.” He says easily, breathlessly, and it’s such a sweet attempt that you kiss him for it.

He’s hungry for the kiss, immediately lifts his head to meet you, to suck hard on your tongue. You’ve bruised him up beautifully, will he return the favor? You can only hope so, with the way he devours you.

“I love you too honey but that’s not it and you know it.” You smile against his lips, coax out the right response when his eyes fly open then, eager and so willing, so desperate to be praised.

“Can I come?” He’s so thrilled, eyes sparkling even in the dark, because he knows this is right, he knows this is what gets him taken care of in ways only you could provide. He’s breathless still when he arches his back as your hips grind against his, “Please? Please let me come.”

You smile again then, because oh he’s so precious, oh he’s so good for you. You’ll reward him surely, you’ll give him the best most mind blowing orgasm he’d ever have. You do it every night, and every night he thanks you, asks for it again.

“What are you gonna do for me?” You hum, your thumbs still brushing against his sensitive nipples, making him cry out, making him whine. You feel his cock throb inside you, you know his balls are tight, his stomach is so tense. It feels good to make him wait a little longer, feels good to make him beg. “I’ll let you come and you’ll do what?”

“Ffffffuck, I’ll – I’ll do anything, anything baby.” He says too quickly, makes you tsk your teeth and pull back.

You’re merciful still, and you keep riding him. Your own hands travel up your body, cup your breasts and close around your own throat. Kylo’s wrists yank _hard_ at their bindings, and you grin – you know he wants to be the one to choke you, to bruise you, to make youcome.

“ **I can’t trust anything you say,** ” You shake your head, dragging this out, the same way you drag his cock out of your body. The walls of your cunt are clamped down hard around him and he bleeds with how hard he bites his lip when you say, “Not when you’re like this. How do I know you really mean it? How can I believe you?”

“I mean it!” He gasps out as you pull yourself nearly all the way off him, only to let your hips drop drop drop down the full length of him. “Oh fuck! (Y/N), I mean it – please I want to come, I’ll be good for you, you know I will, I’m good for it, let me come.”

You grab the pocket knife that’s on the bed and cut his wrists free, tossing it aside as he pounces on you, as he yanks and grabs and manhandles your body with such force that the bed protests, that the mattress complains. 

He drags you underneath him and slams his cock in, his face pressed against your cheek, tears of pleasure and gratitude wetting your hair. His tongue is thick and hot when his mouth latches against your neck, when his hand joins him and squeezes your throat to make you float above the clouds.

“Thank you,” He groans, “Thankyouthankyouthankyou.”

When he shudders an orgasm into you, when he fucks you through it and rubs your clit until you’re coming too, when you’re both shouting and panting each other’s names, when he kisses blood against your skin from his bitten lip, smears it across your flesh the way he does his sweat and come covered fingers, you grin.

And when he nuzzles desperately against you, tucks you against his chest, smiles back at you as you comb his hair back away from his face and press the softest of kisses to his nose, you’re inclined to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> "I can't trust anything you say" for mob!kylo could be challenging? 🤭🤭


End file.
